1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular display device to be mounted on a vehicle for providing a driver of the vehicle with display of a variety of information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-314538 discloses a vehicular display device for displaying information, indicative of operating conditions of a vehicle, in a visible area depending on an attitude of the driver.
That is, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-314538, a viewing position estimating section estimates a driver's viewing position based on information resulting from a seat-position acquiring section. On the other hand, a steering-position acquiring section acquires steering-position information. Further, operation is executed to calculate and estimate a driver's visible range based on steering-position information acquired by the steering-position acquiring section, and the driver's viewing position estimated by the viewing position estimating section. Then, information is displayed over a display section such that information is accommodated in the estimated driver's visible range over a meter panel.